In Secret
by Susuki6789
Summary: Kendall and James are in a forbidden relationship. They are not be friends...but they are. They are not to be lovers...but they are...Can their love survive? Or will their reality come crashing on them? Kames AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi!

Another new fic! I promise I am working on my other ones :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The room was still, passion from the previous hour still clung on to the air molecules. The sheets under their bodies where soft, but their tangled limbs couldn't feel it. Kendall could feel his back hot and comforting. He felt James' breath on his upper back, his strong arms around his waist. James' hair brushed Kendall's ear. This was Kendall heaven. For a few minutes he could imagine what it would be like if he and James were like this forever. For a few moments he could disillusion himself from his twisted reality and just be himself. Kendall looked at the clock; midnight. *_Sigh* It's time for my fairytale to end._

"James, get up." Said Kendall nudging the brunette boy who was spooning him from behind.

"Hmmn…Later." James mumbled, nuzzling his way back into Kendall's shoulder. James liked sleeping with Kendall; he always slept better when the younger blond was with him.

"No James, it's time to go." Kendall said sternly.

"NGhaaa…But I just got comfortable." James replied.

"Too bad." Kendall replied, shaking off James hands and getting out of bed. Kendall walked to where he thought James had discarded his clothes. Kendall had never actually spent a full night in James, he tried to, countless times, but ever since they started working, their time was scarce and he started he started to feel more emotionally connected with James, absence does make the heart grow fonder.

"Come on, Kenny." James pouted and Kendall chuckled. James was the stronger of the two, emotionally, and physically, Kendall was just good at scheming and strategizing. He walked back over to the taller brunette and tied to get back into James 'arms, only for a little while.

"Sorry Jamie. You know the rules." Kendall stated.

"Yeah, yeah, don't sleep with the son of the rivals." James grunted. He sat up hugged Kendall to his chest and gave the blond a soft kiss on the cheeks.

Kendall felt the same sparks he felt the first time James touched him and kissed James's cute nose "Good boy. Now, get dressed, I'm going to go first, okay?" Kendall asked, sweetly.

"Hmm…Kendall?"

"Yeah?" Kendall said, while getting dressed.

"How much longer are we going to keep doing this?" James asked, he leaned against the head board and stared at the ceiling.

"Doing what?" Kendall asked, once again, attempting to find his clothes.

"Sneaking around?" James asked and then mentally hit himself for it, he knew why, but he really needed this conversation.

"I don't know Jamie" Kendall answered, giving James a sad smile.

"You know, we could go to Vegas, get hitched, come back, tell our parents that we are madly in love and take it from there." James suggested, shrugging his shoulders, and twisting his lips downwards.

"Is that your way of proposing to me?" Kendall asked, quirking his thick eyebrows.

"Is that a yes?" James smiled back.

Kendall let out a sigh. He always wanted to be proposed by James, or propose to James, but he had his own ideas of how to do it. James was messing with those plans. "James Diamond, why can't you be a sappy romantic and get on one knee and propose?" Kendall asked his back turned towards James, putting his skinny jeans on.

"Kendall?" James said, slowly getting into position. He had to make sure that he didn't make any sudden movements to alarm the blonde.

"What?" Kendall asked, now looking for his T-shirt. He crossed the room to the door way to see where James had thrown his shirt. "James, why do you always throw my clothes in random direction?" Kendall ranted. He was getting cold without the older boy's heat and it was frustrating.

"Kendall?" James said again, finding this situation quite amusing.

"What?" Kendall said again, finally finding his shirt, behind the couch.

"Turn around." James said.

"James, seriously, it's mi-" Kendall's eyes doubles in their size, His emerald orbs were shinning and he could feel a surge of tears well up behind his eyes. "Oh my God, James!" Kendall managed, his hands flying to his mouth.

James was on one knee, in his dark washed jeans, his upper body unclothed. His hands were on top of the other on his knee. He was bright red, telling Kendall that he was probably really nervous, which was rare for James Diamond. James cleared his throat and began speaking, his eyes never leaving the blonde's

"Kendall Francis Knight. We have been secretly dating since you confessed to me in High School and you have stuck by me, no matter the situation. You are my best friend, my lover, my soul-mate. Even though we are secretly dating, I want you to know that you are my everything and I would do anything for you. I've loved you as a best friend since I can remember; I started loving you as a lover when we were teenagers. Will you, Kendall Francis Knight, let you love you as your husband?" James finished, putting his hand inside his jeans and pulling out a small black box. James opened the box and inside was the most dazzling, platinum ring, Kendall had ever seen. It was a simple band, it was thin, but it was wide enough for Kendall to completely be in awe with it.

Kendall stepped closer to where James was kneeling and dropped down to his height. His hands were still on his mouth. "Ja…Ja…James." Kendall said. He darted his eyes back to his boyfriend and the ring. _Was this really happening? James Diamond, proposing? _Kendall thought.

"Your answer, Ken?" James asked, a little agitated, that Kendall wasn't answering.

Kendall took his hands off his mouth, while his feet moved and lunged his entire body towards James. He tackled James to the floor and smothered the taller boy with kisses, all over his face. James quickly closed the ring box, knowing that it would probably get lost if he attempted to put it on the blonde now.

James started laughed and hugged the smaller as tightly as possible. "I'll take that as a yes." James said, nuzzling his nose in the blonde's neck. He took a deep breath and met Kendall's kisses with his own lips. The kiss seemed sweeter than usual; the feeling of love lingered on their lips.

James cupped Kendall's face and held him in place; he swiped Kendall's bottom lips, asking for access. Kendall moved his body higher, so was straddling James, his hands crept around the brunette's neck and excitedly granted James permission. James mapped out Kendall's insides, making sure that the blonde was moaning in complete pleasure. James moved his hands and started massaging Kendall's waist, running his hands on the blonde's back. He was trying to feel as much of the blonde as possible. The kiss grew needier and both of the boys started moving against each other.

Kendall started to his lips and kissed the side of James' lips, trailing his way down James' jaw and getting to his neck.

"Hmmm." James called, aroused.

Kendall began giving chaste kisses on James chest, kissing each of his nipples and peppering his stomach with butterfly kisses.

"Kendall." James said.

"Hmm." Kendall hummed, coming back up to kiss James' face,

"You still haven't told me your answer." James said, blushing again.

Kendall stopped his kissing and looked James straight in the eyes. He pinned James on the floor, when both of his hands with either side of James' head. "Yes. I will marry you." Kendall said.

"Good, cause I want to marry you too." James pulled his ring box again and this time took a hold of Kendall's left hand. He took the ring out, showing it to Kendall. "I got it inscribed." James said, smiling sheepishly.

_K.D. My everything. _

Kendall frowned; "K.D?" he didn't understand why it was D…but he had an idea and he just wanted James to say it.

"Kendall Diamond." James stated, giving Kendall a wide smile. He put the ring on Kendall's ring finger and then kissed it.

Kendall's heart fluttered, he was melting, again. _I have to stop watching the wizard of Oz. _Kendall stared at his finger. _WOW._

James smiled lovingly and brought Kendall down to his chest, he kissed the blonde's golden locks and thought…"Wanna go to Vegas?" James thought aloud.

Kendall looked up from where he was resting his head; he was still dazed and lost in happiness. He couldn't believe that James had just proposed to him. "Now?" Kendall asked, quirking an eyebrow, but secretly excited at the thought. When James had mentioned it before, he thought it was a joke, not there were endless possibilities.

James realized Kendall was answering his question and looked the blonde in the eyes, his hands resting on this porcelain cheeks. "Now. We'll go there tonight, get married and come back. It's Friday tomorrow, we'll call in sick." James explained. "Sides, what are they going to do? My mom's already threatened to fire me, a billion times and you never take orders from your mom, anyway."

It was true, the blonde boy was too stubborn to even listen to his own mother. He loved his mother greatly, but when your mother says you can't be friends with the rival company's son, he just had to befriend James and when even fall in love with James! He couldn't help himself, disobeying was second nature to him.

"Let's do it." Kendall said.

* * *

Thought?

Feelings?

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**So...Hi guys! If you read my other stories, I said that I was taking a break from Fanfic...and it's true I am...but my compulsion to write has gotten the better of me and so I decided to continue this story! I was really surprised at hoe many people liked this story. It's just...I know I'm not very popular...so I wasn't expecting so many reviews and Favourite alerts and Follows. **

**So THANK YOU!**

**Yo guys are the best!**

**LoveSparkle: Thank for being the first to comment, I'm labelling you as my guardian angel :) Because you always bring a smile to my face when you review.**

**MikaBlueStar323" Thank you for reviewing and reading your comment brought a smile to my face :)**

**XxxAnimaniacxxX: OMG OMG OMG! I am a big fan of your writing and Hanging on by a thread is one of my fav mpreg stories! I still read it :) SO thank you for reviewing! It really means a lot to me :) Seriously!**

**OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: hubba hubba hubba hubba. I am literally speechless. It's a good thing I can type because when I first read your review I was like; 'no way OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS would never review my work, she's soooooo fantastic and I'm just an armature!' I am a super super super huge fan and I love alllllll your stories! I love them and I love your writing, it's so addictive! Reading your review, really made my day. I felt like those fans who got tweeted by Big Time Rush and were hyped up with excitement and screaming because they finally got noticed! I really am very thankful for your review:) Thank you so much!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Are you ready?" James asked holding on to Kendall's hand.

Kendall offered James a loving smile, nodding his head in response. "I've never been readier in my life."

"Next couple." Called the Priest.

Kendall smiled at James, who also did the same thing. Excitement was pouring through their entire being, hand in hand they made their way to the rest of their lives and Kendall couldn't help but replay the last few hours in his head, assuring himself that he was, indeed, marrying James Diamond…who he was 'never to associate with.'

_Flash Back_

_After two hours of searching and countless Elvis look a like's, Kendall and James found a small, church like venue, where there was an actual Priest and Rabbi who were willing to wed them. Kendall and James, being who they were, were unable to come to an agreement on how they wanted to get married and because they were just as stubborn as one another and because they loved the other more they loved their lives, they finally said;_

_"I'm happy if you're happy" said James._

_"Well, I'll be happy, if you're happy." Kendall retorted._

_"I want you to choose."_

_"No, I want you to choose. You're the one who proposed."_

_"It's because I proposed that I want you to choose. I want you to be happy."_

_"You proposed. I'll be happy for a life time and you know I don't mind. Go with the Rabbi."_

_"But you've always wanted a traditional church wedding, with a priest." James said, locking eyes with Kendall._

_"Jamie, I'm marrying you in Vegas, of all places, in a church with Audrey Hepburn! The minute we started dating, I made some adjustments to my plan." Kendall said. His emerald eyes were soft with love and he was completely in awe with James pouty face, which he was making right now._

_"But I want you to have all that you want." James said, pursing his lips and looking adorable._

_"You are all that I want…and you know…" Kendall said, his voice going soft._

_James understood what the blonde was talking about and just tightened his grip on Kendall hand. They had been holding hands since they got out of the airport and James had refused to let go of Kendall's hands, even to go to the bathroom! "I love you Kennie." James said, pecking his fiancé's lips._

_"I love you too, you big doof, ever since." Kendall said. He moved his free hand to stroke James' face, feeling the magical shocks of the love they both shared. _

_"Ever since" James assured. The connected his heads and let each other's presence over take them_

_Ever since. Now that was a story that needed to be told. _

_Flash, flash back_

_Ever since Kendall was 6, so about the time, he started to remember things, he found that he was always with a cute chubby little boy. That little boy would soon grow up to be Kendall's soon to be fiancé and not be mention love of his life. They grew up together. They were in all the same classes. They entered peewee Hockey together and they shared their very first, first kiss together. _

_For as long as they could remember Kendall and James had been raised like brothers, or really, really, really close best friends. It was scary how in sync they were with each other. For example, when Kendall was feeling sick and he didn't tell anyone. Kendall liked to keep his problems to himself and thought that if he voiced out this complains, it would make him seem whinny, even if he was sick and Kendall being the way he was a master at disguising his pain. Kendall went through school seeming normal, but just a tad bit quiet, but no one picked up on it, except James. They were in lunch, when Kendall felt his breakfast gurgle its way up his esophagus, spilling vile tasting bile into sensitive tongue. James knew what was happening and quickly ran to the trash can and placed it in front of Kendall. All the while the teacher, screamed at James for being a bad boy for taking the bin. _

_Kendall unloaded the bile into the bin and finally he let his façade fade, making him look as sick as he was actually feeling. James got out his pack of wet wipes, his mother made him carry around and gently wiped away the remnants of vomit from Kendall's porcelain features. He proceeded to retrieve a new one, wiping away Kendall's sweat and pushing Kendall's bangs away from his cute face. He then gave Kendall some of his water to drink and forced him to nibble on a cracker, just like his mother would do to him when he was seriously ill._

_"You've been like this all day, if you weren't feeling well, you should have gone to the nurse." James said, rubbing small circles on Kendall's small back. _

_Kendall instantly felt better knowing that his best friend was there with him. "I'm sorry Jamie. I thought I would be okay and it's lonely without you." Kendall said in all seriousness, in his cute baby voice. _

_It was at that point that James knew that he was in love with Kendall, maybe he didn't know to what potential, but he definitely knew that he loved Kendall. James raised his hand to get his teacher's attention and explained to her what had happened. The teacher knew how close the two boys were and let James take Kendall to the nurse. "Now, I'm gonna be with you for the rest of the day." James said, still rubbing Kendall's small back with his small hands. _

_Kendall snuggled closer to James as they walked and James instinctively put his other hand around the blonde. _

_For the rest of the day, they stayed together in each other's arms, especially since James refused to leave Kendall's side._

_It was later that year that everything they knew fell apart. Kendall and James had no idea what was going on, but because they were so young, they couldn't do anything about it. _

_Flash, flash back ends_

_Kendall snapped out of his trance and found himself still really close to James and the receptionist asking if they wanted to be married by a Priest or Rabbi. Kendall found James giving the receptionist his fake flirty smile and well, he felt jealous. A small twinge of fiery rage boiled inside his stomach. At that moment Kendall lost track of all his actions and yanked the hand that James was holding, causing James to stumble sideways into Kendall. Kendall used his free hand and cupped haled of James' face and pushed their lips together. Kendall quickly touched James' soft lips with his tongue asking James for permission, not even a second later, James found himself completely at the mercy of his lover, who was never this dominating. Kendall danced inside James' mouth, evoking touches of ecstasy, biting his lips and making James and himself moan. All too abruptly, Kendall left James' succulent lips with a pop and turned to the receptionist, smirking. James was far too dazed to realize that Kendall had done all that in an act of pure jealousy._

_"We'll have both." Kendall said. His face was painted red and he smirked, knowing that he had shown her that James was his and his alone._

_The receptionist phased out of her shock and nodded giving Kendall his marriage registration license. "Please sign right here and the ceremony will take place shortly. Do you have any witnesses?" _

_Kendall immediately felt James' hands tighten around his own and he gave the receptionist a no._

_"That's alright, we have witnesses. Please take a seat." She said and ushered for the next couple._

_"We're going to be okay, love." James said, his thumb stroking Kendall's, because he knew that Kendall felt safe when he did that._

_"I know, Jamie." Kendall replied._

_End Flask back_

"We are gathered here today to join these two young men in Holy matrimony." The priest said. He took a minute to check Kendall's and James' names and the Rabbi continued from him.

"Kendall and James, would you two like to say your vows?" The Rabbi asked

Kendall and James looked at each other, nervous for the first time since they came to Vegas. They had completely forgotten about the vows.

James had already given Kendall a beautiful proposal speech and Kendall was scared that he wouldn't come up with anything…and he wanted to convey all his love for James with his words.

James cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I go first, love?"

Kendall smiled and nodded, anxious to hear what James would say on their wedding day.

"Kendall, my love, I love you with all my heart, I love you so much that I find myself constantly craving to be with you. When you were eight and you were sick, I took care of you and believe or not, that was the day I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives. We loved each other like best friends and we loved each other like lovers, now I am going to do everything in my power possible and love you the way you deserved to be loved and I will be the best husband in the world, for you. Kendall, I can't live without you, and those years where we weren't together, were the most unbearable. I find myself thinking about you within seconds of you leaving my grasp and now that you are finally going to be my husband, I feel like it can only get better from here. I love you Kendall and I vow to always be there for you and take care of you."

Kendall felt drips of salt water leave his face and make their way down to his hands. The hands that were holding on to his James. He never knew he had such a big impact of James, but he felt really great about it. Kendall mouthed 'I love you,' and was granted with a soft kiss on the cheeks by his soon to be husband.

Kendall took a deep breath and conjured up his courage and his heart. He felt his head fill with all the things he wanted to say and he started. "James, when we were kids, you were my best friend, you were my center, you were the one I knew I loved more than anything. You took care of you, you loved me, you indulged me and when I finally got the courage to ask you out, you answered me with our very first kiss. You aren't a sappy romantic, but when you are with me, you try to be. You don't like scary movies, but when you are with me, you indulge me. You don't like secrets, but you help me keep mine. Baby, you make me happiest and the saddest person on heart. I love you like no other and I will also to everything in my power to be the _only _person you ever need. You are already the best husband ever, even before we are married." Kendall chucked a little, when he saw James' eyes light up. "Every time, every day, every hour, every minute and every second, you aren't with me I feel a bit of myself go away. I need you Jamie, you make me complete, you make me who I am and without you, I'd be lost. I love you Jamie and I vow to love you and take care of you for the rest of my being."

This time it was James' turn to shed tears, but he wore a smile mouthing 'I love you' to his Kendall.

The Rabbi and the Priest cleared their throats and finally…"Do you Kendall Knight take James Diamond to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked Kendall.

"I do." He said grinning at James.

"Do you James Diamond take Kendall Knight to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The Rabbi asked James.

"I do." James said, giving the same joyous grin to Kendall

"Then by the power vested in us, by the state of Las Vegas, Nevada, we pronounce you husband and husband. You make n…-"

Before the two of them could finish the sentence, James pulled Kendall into his embrace and for the first time kissed his husband. The kiss was romantic, it was urgent, it was needy, it was everything that they bother wanted, it was absolute bliss.

James faintly heard chuckles, but his world now revolved only around Kendall, so he could care less what he heard, unless it was Kendall who was saying it.

They slowly pulled apart, resisting the urge to continue their passion, but they both knew that if they did, it would lead to things, that they would both prefer to do in private.

"Let's begin our honeymoon, hubby." Kendall purred, next to James' ears, while giving him a hug.

"Let's, hubby." James said, chuckling, giving Kendall another quick kiss.

**Line Break**

James pushed Kendall against their room door. They had their lips attached to each other's skin, sucking, bruising the thick layer of skin, and continuously possessing each other as theirs. Their hands travelled all over their bodies, caressing each other with the sole intension of never letting each other go.

James moved his lips from Kendall's collar bone, which now contained a massive purple bruise and maneuvered himself to his husband's neck.

"Oh! Jamie…baby…you …oh!...You feel sooo…soo..ooo good." Kendall managed in-between his own heated kisses with James' skin.

"Hmmm, yeah baby, You feel perfect." James said.

Kendall was still up against the door, neither of them making an effort to move to the bed. They needed to do this. This felt right, all their passion was let out, no more hiding, and no more scheming, no later night rendezvous and quick get a ways! This was their time, only theirs. Kendall stopped kissing his husband and when James noticed the lack of lip action he looked up to see Kendall's warm gaze, smiling upon him.

"I love you, husband." Kendall said. He was still trying to convince himself that this wasn't a dream and that he indeed was Kendall _Diamond. _Kendall knew that there was no going back now.

James smiled softly, kissing his husband's cute nose. "I love you too, husband" James replied.

They kept their gaze locked. Their eyes darting from each other's gazes and their lips, James' moved slowly towards Kendall, his eyes still darting. He leaned in and he was only half a centimeter away…

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

James groaned. He should have turned off his phone. James was mentally kicking himself. There he was with his husband on their wedding night and his damn fucking phone was going off, ruining the moment. Kendall chuckled at James' frustration and ushered him to pick up his phone. No matter the situation, Kendall knew never to let call go by unanswered. He had learned that the hard way when he refused to pick up calls from his mom, only to find out that was going to take over her company, because Dak, his older brother, had decided to study Theatre and not Business. By the time Kendall called back, everything was signed off and Kendall was the new successor.

James knew not to mess with Kendall and quickly fished his pockets for his phone. "Hello." He snapped at the phone.

"HI big brother! Did you ask him yet?" Came a cheerful voice. Katie, James' younger sister and his partner in crime, had called, she was the only one who knew that James had been thinking of asking Kendall to marry him.

"Katie! It's 4:00am in Minnesota! Why are you calling now?" James asked, groaning.

Kendall chuckled. He had always been a tiny bit jealous of James' and Katie's relationship. He loved Katie like his own little sister, it's just when you are the youngest, and it's no fun!

"I couldn't sleep…What do you mean in Minnesota?" Katie asked. She paused for a while and soon enough Kendall could hear her squealing. "Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! He said yes!...Wait where are you?" Katie asked, still hyper

James couldn't help but be blissful that his sister had taken to him being gay so well and had helped him through everything and with Kendall. "We are in Vegas." He said simply

"YOU GOT HITCHED AAND DIDN"T INVITE ME!" Katie raged through the phone.

Kendall yanked the phone off of James' years, knowing that he was sensitive to loud noises. Kendall was still pressed up against the door, so he motioned for James to take him to bed and James obliged, littering kisses all over Kendall's upper body and hold on tight to Kendall's tighs.

"Hi Katie." Kendall said, clinging on to James.

"KENDALL! I THOGUHT YOU LOVED ME! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT YOUR MAID OF HONOR?" Katie said, hysterically.

"Awe. I'm sorry, baby sister." Even though Katie wasn't his sister, he was just as much a big brother to her as James was. "But I promise, I'll get you a souvenir, if you want." Kendall offered. There was only one way to end this and it was to give Katie all that she wanted or else, neither he or James were going to his their first night.

"I've been to Vegas tones of times, I don't want anything from there. I'll think about what I want, but for now, I', still mad!" Katie said and Kendall knew that she was pouting.

"Okay baby sister." Kendall said. "Can I hang up now?"

"Oh! Yeah! See you when you get back. Don't worry I'll tell them the two of you are sick!" Katie said and hung up.

"That was easy." Kendall said. He locked James' phone and tossed it to the side. Kendall found himself on the edge of the bed, with his legs still wrapped around James. "Now hubby, where were we?" Kendal said seductively.

James threw Kendall on to the bed and then got on top of him, hovering over him. Again, James leaned to capture Kendall's lips, but…

*Rig Ring* *Ring Ring*

"I swear if that is Katie again, I will kill her." James groaned through gritted teeth.

Kendall offered a sad smile, while James went to retrieve his phone.

James looked at his phone. "It's not mine."

Kendall went to fish for his and sure enough it was him. He really hated modern technology sometimes, but other times, he thanked the very being who had invented this magnificent device. "It's Dak." He said to James. "Hello?" Kendall asked

"Hey Bro!" Dak said cheerfully, he was in California and frequently forgot that there was a time difference.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you to come to California." Dak said simply.

"Why?"

"Um…I'm in the hospital." Dak blurted.

"DAK! WHAT HAPPENED?" Kendall asked, sitting up. James sat next to Kendall and held his hand. He heard some of what Dak said, but he wasn't 100% sure.

"Um…I kinda had a fan girl accident…and they are threatening to sue." Dak explained.

"Are you serious?!" Kendall yelled. Kendall had a Law a degree, which his mother insisted he study so he could do contract drafting by himself and not leave it up to outside people. Kendall never understood why his mother had such trust issues, boy if only he knew.

"I'm sorry."

Kendall sighed again "When do you need me?"

"Um…since you are already up…now?" Dak suggested.

Kendall wanted to scream to his brother for ruining his wedding night, but he couldn't. Dak knew about James, but wasn't good with letting his baby brother grow up…emotionally. Kendall gave James an apologetic look and squeezed his hands tighter. "Can James come?" Kendall asked

James looked surprised. He thought he would be going home, alone, well guess not.

"Yeah, sure." Dak said

"Okay, text me, the details. I'll see you soon." Kendall said.

"'Kay. Bye." Dak said.

Kendall locked his phone and sighed. He turned to James, who was still processing what he was going to go to California for his honeymoon.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." Kendall said.

"You have to do, what you have to do. I know." James said, trying to hide his shock.

"No, it's not okay and don't you dare say it is! I'm really sorry and I promise I will make this up to you." Kendall said.

"You married me. I think that's enough." James said, leaning into Kendall.

Kendall quickly leaned in to retrieve James' kiss and it was like those two phone calls never happened. IT was only them and them alone.

* * *

So, how was it?

Please review :)

Now I really do need to study, but I kinda already wrote a bit of Please Don't Ever Leave ME, so I'll update that tomorrow :)

Oh and Please, please, please can you guys please read Sometimes you just have to?

It would mean a lot if you did and please review.

I wake up in the morning and I find myself looking at my phone, hoping that you guys reviewed :)

Love a guys :)

Susuki


	3. Chapter 3

I'm BACK!

LoveSparkle - Law is a bit fancy, I didn't want him to be a hockey head and James has a business degree and he minored in Physics! I know! I'm making them really nerdy! Sorry, I tool so long to upload a story, I promise I'll upload It's wrong to love you soon! It's just I haven't' updated his story for a month and I don't' want people to get bored with this!

XxxAnimaniacxxX - I'm still a huge fan! I feel like BTR just retweeted me! Thank you for the review!

MikaBlueStar323- If you like those flashbacks, I hope you like these

Misha Schmidt _ Cheizi, I hope this meets your expectations

child who is cool- cool name, and thank you

xTheTearsThatNeverFallx - he is, but he's still smart, he just has terrible timing

Kameslover3- Really you think so? I've never really been called an amazing writer, the writer in my family is my sister! And believe me my family doesn't really like my stories... Thank you :) Hope you like this chapter

itsallguchicauseyolo- I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING

daota1- Thank you for reviewing!

Doomedphsyx2030- There is more! Hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the great comment!

AkireAlev- Parents reaction will be coming soon!

Well, guys... SUMMER IS HERE! I have more time to work on my stories and here it is!

I'm updating my other stories too and starting a few new ones! Keep checking!

Thank you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Kenny Cat?" James purred.

"Hmm" Kendall moaned, snuggled further into James' warm embrace.

James chuckled. He loved how childish Kendall acted when he was half asleep. He really wanted to show his affection to Kendall in public, but they were always in the public eye. Being the CEOs of two of the major cosmetic companies had a lot of disadvantages…well not really. The public knew that the two of them were gay, they'd had enough fake dates to prove that. No it wasn't that they were afraid of being outed for being gay, it was more like they didn't want to cause any family problems.

"Flight 20345A has now landed in Los Angeles, California. Flight 20345A has now landed in Los Angeles, California." Said the hostess.

"Kenny Cakes?' James tried again.

"Jamie pooh, I wanna sleep." Kendall said snuggling further into his husband.

"Baby, we're here."

"Hmmm. Can't we let the other passengers get off first?" Kendall said, his eyes still closed.

James sighed, he would always give Kendall what he wanted. "Sure, baby, but that's only a few minutes."

"Thank you." Kendall said with a little smile. "Jamie pooh?"

"Hmm?"

"Hug me."

**Line Break**

_Flash back_

_"I don't wanna leave Jamie!" Kendall cried into James' chest. The small little blond boy was a mess. He had hot streaks of tears pouring down his face, his eyes were blood shot. His little button nose was bright pink and the rest of his body was trembling under James' touch._

_James was trying his best to hold back his own tears. He had to. He didn't want Kendall to remember him as a sobbing mess, but the young blond was doing exactly that, so tears welled up in James' eyes and he silently started to cry. His grip on Kendall's body tightened, bringing the younger boy closer and closer into his embrace. _

_"I don't want you to *hick* leave either." James cried. _

_"You *Hick are my *hick* my bestest friend in the entire world." Said that little 8 year old blonde._

_"And you are mine." James said back. _

_"You have to call me every day!" Kendall wailed._

_"You have to call me every day!" James cried._

_"And you have you keep one of those girly diaries, so when I come back I can read everything I've missed." Kendall reasoned._

_"You have to do the same." James nodded._

_"You can't forget me." Kendall cried harder._

_"You're my bestest friend, I'd *hick* never forget you!" James persisted._

_And that's when it happened…_

_Small little, soft pink lips touched James' own lips. The feeling was inexpressible. The sensation was like going on a scary rollercoaster for the first time, only to find the adrenaline and excitement that came with it was like no other…Both their hearts raced as their lips touched each other, the feeling of each other's touches intensified into a tingling pop of electricity, it was perfect. _

_Kendall was the first to move his lips away, only to have James Kiss him back and again the sensation of sparks and fireworks where back. _

_This time they both let go of each other together. And looked into each other's eyes. _

_"Does this mean you will never forget me?" Kendall asked, smiling a real smile, with teeth and a glint in his eyes._

_"I'm never going to forget you Kenny." _

_"Good, because my brother said that you always remember your first kiss and you were mine, so I'm never going to forget either!" Kendall said, determined. _

_They spent the rest of the afternoon in their little tree house, behind James' backyard, in a little forest, it was safe, Mr Garcia, Carlos' dad had made sure of it._

_It was only the two of them…And soon when it was time, Kendall's and James' mom tore the two kids apart, no doubt in their minds that…_

_End Flash back_

**Line Break**

"Okay Kenny, it's time to go." James said.

"But I like cuddling with you."

"Really? Because, 28 hours ago you were telling me to get up when I was cuddling you." James said smirking.

Kendal stirred awake and opened his eyes, only to glare at his husband. "28 hours ago, I was still scared that you'd get in trouble and we'd get caught." Kendall retorted.

"Now we are married, how long do you think we can pull this off?" James questioned with sad eyes.

Instead of answering Kendall drove up and kissed his husband's lips. The magic and the popping sparks were all there, it was simply breathtaking. Kendall let go of his husband's lips with a pop and stared into those deep hazel eyes. "Truthfully, I want to be found out. I want to scream to the world that I'm in love with James Diamond and I'm Kendall Diamond." Kendall let out a girlish giggle, while calling himself Kendall Diamond. James smiled lovingly and kissed Kendall's cheeks. "I want to hold your hand and kiss you and tell our mothers that they should get over themselves, because we are not them and as soon as we inherit the companies, we are going to merge them and-" Kendall was cut off by James' lips tackling his own.

Kendall placed his hand behind James's head and pulled him into the kiss. Their lips moving expertly against each other. Their mouths opened and their tongues danced with each other, licking, teasing and sucking on each other. This time James let go of Kendall's lips with a pop and gazed in to his husband's lust filled dark orbs. "And then we are going to make sweet, sweet love." James finished.

Kendall's regard breath was caught with little fits of laughter. "O-okay." He said, while James unbuckled himself and Kendall.

"Now come on. I want to get this over with or else I swear I will hurt your brother for ruining our wedding night." James threatened.

"Not if I beat you to it." Kendall smirked, holding James' hands and walking to the exist.

**Line Break**

_Flash back_

_The next time the two boys saw each other they only had memories of each other to cling on to. They weren't best friends anymore… _

_How could you be, when your mothers fed you lie after lie about the other boy? _

_Deep down both boys knew that the other wasn't as their mother perceived them to be, but as the years wore on and the memories became clouded with dreams or have beens and should haves, they didn't know what to believe. _

_James always thought of the little, stubborn blonde boy who was his lifelong best friend, only to remember how he never kept his promise and all the lies his mother fed him eventually started to make sense. But he didn't know they were lies back then…_

_Kendall always fantasized about the handsome brunette who was his very own best friend and the only one who ever understood him. He was heartbroken by the lack of emails, letters, phone calls and, like James, his memories of the brunette boy was smothered with a layer of cloudy lies his mother had told him._

_"Hey James! We have a new kid this year!" Called his current best friend Carlos._

_"Yeah, apparently he moved here from California!" Chirped in Logan, James' other best friend. _

_It took James a long time to finally open up and accept other people as his best friends, but he'd known Carlos and Logan just as long as he'd known Kendall, so he just started depending on them more since Kendall left… Anyway, the four of them were always close friends, it's just that Kendall and James had a special bond you couldn't explain. They knew each other so well, that it was like they were each other, but still themselves…it's hard to explain, but that was what they had… Well that's way they thought they had until Kendall moved away._

_They were now fourteen. Kendall and James hadn't talked, seen or heard from each other in 6 years. They didn't even say happy birthday to each other or Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah! Or so they thought._

_The doors to the cafeteria opened and walked in a tall blonde, who had long hair swiped across his pale skin. He was confident, wearing a soft smile and looking everyone in the eyes with his beautiful emerald ones. Logan and Carlos turned their gaze to the new kid; little did they know that he was the same kid who they used to call Ken'doll'. _

_Kendall looked around the cafeteria, and he slowly made his way to the food section, slowly going over everything Minnesota High had to offer and them making his way to his stomach's desire. With him was Jett Stetson, the school's no.1 flirt. Jett had a reputation of getting what he wanted and doing anything possible to get what he wanted. _

_"So how do you like your first day at Minnesota High?" Jett purred._

_Logan and Carlos were intently listening to what the two boys were saying while James just rolled his eyes and started playing with his food. It was actually his birthday and yet again, Kendall, his supposed best friend hadn't called him or emailed or anything…again. James knew he should just give up. Kendall was never coming back and he needed to accept that._

_"You really don't remember me do you?" the blonde kid asked._

_"I never forget pretty faces like yours." Jett cooed._

_The blond kid rolled his eyes and turned to Jett. "Jett, you haven't changed." Kendall said half smiling._

_"Um…Do I know you, though? Cause I'm sure I would never forget someone as beautiful as you." Jett flirted._

_"Hmm…this coming from the boy who used to shove dirt down my pants…" The blond kid said, with a finger to his chin, faking nostalgia. _

_"Are you…NO…are you serious?" Jett said in realization_

_Over at their lunch table, Logan was eavesdropping on the conversation._

_"Oh my gosh!" Logan said_

_"What?" Carlos asked, clearly lost._

_"DO you know who that is?" Logan whisper yelled._

_"The new kid."_

_"No, not just any new kid! Kendall!" Logan beamed._

_James shot up from his food, his hazel eyes travelling to the source of Logan's latest findings. James looked over the tall blonde, his mouth opened in shock….No way. He thought…._

_Flash back ends_

**Line Break**

"She came out from nowhere! I swear!" Dak yelled.

"Tell me what happened, from the beginning." Kendall sighed, putting his hand to his head, while James sat next to his husband.

"I was walking down the street and this girl asked me for an autograph, I said sure and gave it to her and then she hugged me, I recuperated and then she TRIED to KISS ME! I pushed her away and her friend recorded the whole thing and the next thing I know she hurt herself and her lawyers are calling me, accusing me of assault!" Dak yelled.

Kendall sighed again, rubbing small circles on his forehead. James squeezed his thigh, giving Kendall a reassuring smile. Kendall turned to his husband and smiled. Kendall then turned to his celebrity brother, glaring daggers into the older boy. He ruined his honeymoon, after this, he was definitely going to pay. "Show me the tape." Kendall said and Dak obliged.

**Line Break**

_Flash back_

_"No Way! Are you sure?" Cried Carlos. The raven haired boy yelled, almost jumping out of his seat._

_"That is! Jett only ever dirt pantised one person and that was Kendall!" Logan explained._

_James sat here, still gawking at the sight before him…He didn't know what to think…Kendall, the boy who he had spent the first 8 years of his childhood with was…back. Part of James was happy, but another part of his was boiling with an inferno if anger and rage…for six years he hadn't heard a peep from the younger blonde and now he shows up in the middle of the school year, and on his birthday no less and….and…and…how dare he?! The same little blonde kid who was stubborn as hell, the same kid who he spent hours with playing gods knows what, the same blond kid who had kissed him right before he left._

_"Whoa! He looks so different!" Carlos exclaimed. _

_Kendall did look different, his once light blonde hair was now darker and dirty, his emerald green eyes were shinier, his skin was the perfect combination of alabaster and peach and his eyes brows grew, but they suited him…and his smile. His smile was so much more magical and captivating._

_"Um…I don't recall." Jett said. _

_Kendall rolled his eyes and turned to Jett. "I'm Kendall Knight. Ring a bell? Now if you don't mind I have lunch to bye and old friends to catch up with." Kendall said, leaving a gaping Jett…who was furious, because no one rejected Jett. NO ONE._

_Kendall proceeded to get his food and then scanned the cafeteria only to find a hand in the air waving at him. Kendall smiled. Carlos. He thought. He made his way to the energetic boy, who sat next to their other friend, Logan and opposite them was James, who was turned to his food and inspecting his peas with great determination. Kendall made his way to James' side and he was equally parts excited and equal parts angry at James. He was excited because he was finally seeing his best friend after 6 years, angry because the bastard hadn't kept his promise. Or did he?_

_"KENDALL!" Carlos said jumping from his seat and throwing his arms at Kendall, who still had a tray full of food, which was quickly yanked out by Logan. "YOU'RE BACK!" Carlos yelled, wrapping his strong arms around the fragile blonde._

_"HAHAHA! Hi CARLITOS!" Kendall said excitedly. "IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, BUDDY!" _

_"WOO HOO THE 4 AMIGOES ARE BACK!" Carlos cheered._

_Kendall chuckled and struggled free from the energetic Latino and moved on to Logan. Their hug was much more normal and more sincere. Logan and Carlos were a bit shorter than Kendall, which was kinda weird, because they all used to be taller than him. _

_"Hi Ken, welcome back." Logan said, rubbing Kendall's back._

_"Hi Loges, it's nice to be back." Kendall replied. _

_Kendall then made his way to James, not sure how this was going to go. He was angry and over the years he had developed a temper. James was looking at him, but kept averting his eyes. "James." Kendall spoke softly._

_"Kendall." James said._

_That was all it took. Kendall reached over and hugged his best friend since birth. Kendall never found another best friend, he didn't need to. He already had one…and he wanted James to be the __**only**__ one. _

_"Happy Birthday, big guy." Kendall whispered into James ears. James was the only one who was taller than Kendall and he had bulked up. James held on to Kendall tightly, just like the day they were tore apart and all those forgotten memories came flooding back in. All the magic, the sparks, the mystical feelings, everything. Once with one word and one touch they were back._

_End Flash back_

**Line Break**

"Dak." Kendall said. He had finished watching the video and was now re watching it and analyzing it, and there were two things he noticed. Number 1, his brother was an idiot. Number 2, his brother was an ass who ruined his honeymoon, with the love of his life. James was also in the room, he was texting with Katie about how he had proposed to Kendall. Honestly, he found that both endearing and cheesy at the same time. James was a total girl sometimes, but he wouldn't be Kendall's Jamie Pooh if he wasn't.

"Dak. You're an idiot." Kendall said simply.

James started to laugh. He loved how straight forward his blonde was when he was angry and James knew Kendall had a very good reason to be angry.

"What?! WHY?" Dak said taken back.

"You pushed her because she kissed you. You had every right to do that and if you watch this tape carefully…SHE DIDN'T HURT HERSELF! This tape holds no actual value in the court of law! They can't charge you with assault, because, you, you idiot can do the same!" Kendall raged.

"Why's he so angry?" Dak asked James, who was enjoying the show.

"You interrupted an 'important' time." James said simply, shrugging his hands.

"Oh I'm not angry…nope! I'm FURIOUS!" Kendall yelled. "YOU call me 4:00am in the morning, get me freaked out because I think you are in trouble and then I find out that there isn't really any threat! Dak…if you weren't my brother I would be filling a law suit against you!" Kendall raged.

Dak scrunched his eye brows. "I called you 4:00 am? The flight from Cali to Minnesota is three and a half hours… you got here in half that time." Dak said.

"ARGH! DAK!"

"What? You got here pretty fast!" Dak explained.

"YOU ARE AVOIDING THE SUBJECT!"

"What subject? You're just telling me how idiotic I am." Dak shrugged. "So, what do I do now?"

"ARGH! Give me the phone!" For an idiot, Dak always was able to notice the small details, which annoyed the hell out of Kendall.

Dak turned back to James, who was looking lovingly at his husband, with his left hand on his face and his right on his phone. Dak's eyes widened. _No way…"_James what the hell is that on your finger?"

"Huh?" James said, trying to hide his hands. "What?" James asked.

Dak turned to Kendall's hands and there it was. "You didn't" Dak said.

Kendall looked at the direction of Daks' gaze and froze up. "Um…Ah…Um…What if I did?" Kendall stuttered.

"Mom is going to flip." Dak said slowly….

**Line break**

_Flash back_

_"Happy Birthday, Big guy." That's what Kendall had said... As soon as those words sunk in James ran… Those were the last words the brunette had heard the blonde say. It was a bittersweet moment… On one hand, that's what James had wanted to hear since his first birthday without Kendall, but on the other…Kendall had left him and hadn't spoken a word to him, since. Now he comes back, out of the blue and acts like they are best friends again! Who does that? Who leaves for 6 years, with no word of assurance and then comes back, acting like everything's fine? No, Not acceptable! Nope!_

_Ever since that day, James had been avoiding Kendall, like Ron avoided Hermione in the Goblet of fire. Seriously! 6 years, not a word and his mother telling him all those things about Kendall and the first thing he says is 'happy birthday, big guy?' And why 'big guy?" James wasn't that big, he was bigger than Kendall, but he wasn't that big! The only nick name Kendall ever came up for James was Jamie and Jay Jay! Why was Kendall so okay with this? Why was he acting like nothing happened?!_

_"James, you have to go to school today." Brooke Diamond called from the other side of the door._

_"No. I don't!" _

_"Yes you do! This is your fourth day off school! And you don't have a fever! It's Friday, the least you can do is go to school today. Then you have a weekend!" Brooke said._

_"I don't want to!" James yelled._

_"JAMES ISSAC DIAMOND, YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED OR I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR CUDA!" _

_"I'm up! I'm up!" James said flying out of bed and opening the door, to see his angry mother, who had a smirk on her face. _

_"Get ready, I'll drop you off, you've already missed the school bus." She said. She walked off leaving James bewildered. _

_James got dressed, wearing his skinny jeans, a red and white plaid shirt, with the buttons open and a black vest inside. He wore his glasses, because he didn't want to wear his contacts, but his glasses still made him look hot and styled his hair like he usually did, with Cuda! James took at head to toe look at himself. He looked good, more than good, for a 14 year old, he could easily pass for a 16 year old! 'Kendall's going to be so sorry!' He thought. 'Wait, why am I thinking of him? He's not doing the same for me, so what should I do the same for him!' he thought again. _

_Frustrated, James stomped out of him room and made his way downstairs. He found his mother on the phone talking to her secretary, his father reading the paper and his baby sister, Katie still at home._

_"Why aren't you at school?" James asked_

_"Why aren't you?" Katie retorted. _

_"Reasons."_

_"Reasons." Katie copied. "Mom's giving me a lift, I have a huge ass.."_

_"Katie! Language!" Their father said._

_"Sorry dad, huge butt projects." _

_'That's better." He said James chuckled. Their dad was so weird, but wonderful. Plus, they'd just gotten him back a few years back…so they were still in the honey moon phase of domestic life. _

_You two ready? James have you had breakfast?" Their mom asked._

_James grabbed at apple from the fruit bowl as proof for his mother and started to eat it. Brook rolled her eyes. "Jack, there was a mix up with the product papers. Can you go in and sort it out?" Brook asked her husband._

_"Sure." Jack said. He kissed his two children goodbye and kissed brook on the lips, this was weird, because ever since he came back, he's been more affectionate with the family, they were still getting used to it…"have a good day, kids!"_

_"Bye dad!" said the two kids in unison._

_"Mom, is dad cheating on you?" Katie asked._

_James face palmed himself. Katie had come to him asking why their father had been gone and why he was acting so different lately and he didn't really answer her, but told her that Jack cheated on Brooke and he made a mistake and now their mother forgave him and they were starting all over again…the weird behavior still needed an explanation. _

_"Katie!" James yelled._

_"I don't know." Brooke said. "But when I find out, I'll let you know." Brook offered._

_James stared at her, mouth wide open, how was she okay with this? "Why are you so calm?" _

_"Because, your father has nothing over me. If we get a divorce, I'm okay with it. I still have my children and my business. I have all the things that really matter in my life and right now, if he's back to his old habits, he's not worth my tears or worry." She explained._

_Katie ran up to her mother and hugged her tight. "We are never going to leave you, mom." Katie assured_

_"Thanks sweetie." Brooke said, a single tear running down her perfect face. She smiled kissing Katie's head and turned to James. He ran into her embrace and hugged her too. "Now, look at the time, it's time for school!" She said_

**_At school_**

_James arrived at homeroom, 10 seconds before the bell rang. 'YES! MADE IT!' James thought._

_"It's nice of you to join us Mr. Diamond." Said Ms. Collins, looking unimpressed_

_"Uh…Morning?" James tried. _

_"Take you seat." She said._

_James made his way to his desk and look who it was! Can you guess? Oh cruel faith where for art thou so merciless?_

_"Hi." Kendall said to James, sheepishly. He looked happy to see James; he wore a little shy smile and waved a little at James._

_James just looked at him, his expression unchanging. "Morning." He said and sat down._

_"James…" Kendall tried._

_James took out his note book and started to glaze over them, not really reading, but waiting for Kendall to say more and strategize his next move._

_"Jamie. Please." Kendall begged._

_James slowly turned his head to Kendall. His eyes going wide and his heart racing. "What?" He said harshly._

_Kendall winced at the harshness of his tone, but continued. "Jamie, please, can we talk?"_

_"Talk? You want to talk? As in what we SHOULD'VE DONE THESE PAST SIX YEARS? YOU WANT TO TALK KENDALL? BUILD A TIME MACHINE AND TALK TO THE YOUNGER JAMES DIAMOND, BECAUSE THIS ONE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" James yelled standing from his seat and stomping out the door. _

_All eyes were on Kendall, who couldn't care less, he chased after James, following behind his trail. _

_"James! James! Please! Please, you have to listen to me! James!"_

_"Leave me alone Knight!" James spitted._

_"No. James, please!" Kendall called, now running behind James. _

_James walked out of the school building, going anywhere, where Kendall wouldn't follow or somewhere to lose the blonde. _

_"James, please! I just got your letters! I swear!"_

_"Stop LYING TO ME KENDALL. YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! JUST ADMIT IT AND MOVE ON!" _

_"JAMIE! PLEASE!" _

_"STOP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! ONLY MY BEST FRIENDS CALL ME THAT AND AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, I ONLY HAVE TWO LEFT. And neither of them are you." James said, stopping suddenly looking at Kendall. Kendall also stopped dead on is tracks, taking in what James was saying. Tears were welling behind his emerald eyes. He stood there, his small fame looking even smaller. He was trembling unable to form coherent words. _

_"Ja…Ja…Jamie…" _

_"Just. Just don't. I've been waiting 6 years for you. 6 years. I thought we were best friends. I thought we'd be best friends forever, but now I realize that that was just the child in me talking. Nothing lasts forever. I get that." James said, turning and crossing the road._

_HONK HONK! HONK HONK!_

_James snapped out of his depression and turned his head sideways, locating the origin of the honking. He turned his head and saw a black car, coming straight towards him. His legs lost their life and his head wasn't functioning. His eyes dilated and all he could do now was wait for the heavy impact to hit the side of his body and slowly lose consciousness to maybe even die…'if I died, I wish I would have told Kendall I loved him, instead of saying those things…' he thought. _

_"JAMIE!" _

_James heard his sweet angel's voice and was tackled from the side. 'Well, at least I got to hear his voice one last time.' James thought._

_James waited for himself to fade into unconsciousness, but it never came. He felt around him and there was something slightly heavy on his chest. He was on the ground. He moved his fingers and all of them seemed to work, he moved his limbs and they worked too. James slowly opened his eyes. His ears were ringing with the voice of Kendall calling his name. His skin was tingling with hot sparks of electricity going up his arms and down his spine. James found himself looking at the sky. The beautiful ever changing sky. _

_"Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie." _

_James still heard the ringing of his name being called. He didn't hurt anywhere, so he wasn't sure why he was hearing that. The weight on his chest became heavier and how he felt his chest trembling. James looked down and saw Kendall, closed up into a ball, on James' chest, chanting his name. _

_"Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie." Kendall chanted._

_James brought his arms around the smaller blonde and hugged him, tight and he felt it. The electricity, the sizzling feeling of just toughing Kendall. "'I'm okay." James said. Carefully stroking the blonde's back, calming him down. _

_"Jamie. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie." Kendall continued._

_"I'm okay. I'm fine. It's okay." James soothed._

_"Jamie."_

_"Kenny, we need to get up." James looked around them and the street was fairly empty, but he didn't want to be lying on the floor and Kendall just saved him…it was time to talk._

_"Jamie."_

_James realized that Kendall was in shock, because he kept chanting James name, so he did what all knights in shining armor do, he picked up Kendall, wrapping the blonde boy's legs around him and walked back home._

**_At home._**

_Throughout the whole walk, Kendall wrapped himself tighter around James' stronger build. He hugged James with such intensity, James had to stop and take a breather. Kendall wouldn't let James go, at all._

_When they got home, James tried to set Kendall on the floor, but Kendall just tightened his arms around James even more, not giving the brunette any room to move. James sighed and smiled, grateful that Kendall couldn't see me. Kendall was still chanting James' name and was gripping on to James' shirt for dear life. _

_"Kendall, I'm okay. See? Can you hear me talking to you?"_

_The chanting stopped and Kendall pulled his head off of James' shoulder and licked eyes with James. _

_"Jamie." Kendall said, looking into those hazel eyes. Kendall freed one of his hands and stroked James' tan face, remember all the bumps and cresses, taking in James. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're o-okay." Kendall managed._

_"Yeah, I'm okay." _

_Kendall broke down, he cried and sobbed into James; chest, still clinging onto James. "I *hick* missed you. *Hick* Jamie! *Hick* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *Hick* I-I j-ju-just *hick* found *hick* Jamie! *hick* *letters* Hick* m-mom*Hick* Jamie *hick* hid *hick*" _

_James understood most of what Kendall was saying…it was along the line of his mother had his some letters and that Kendall was sorry. 'Well, that explains what he meant by he just got my letters.' James thought. _

_"*hick* J-Jamie. *Hick* I missed you. *hick I-I m-miss-missed you *hick*" Kendall cried. _

_"Shhh. Shh. It's okay. I missed you too. More than you'll ever know." James said._

_"I'm sorry." Kendall said again._

_"I love you." James said, without thinking._

_End Flash back_

**Line Break**

"Not if she doesn't know!" Kendall yelled back.

"Mom hates the Diamonds! And you know that!" Dak yelled back.

"Why does she hate them so much!"

"You've been training with her for two years and she still hasn't told you?" Dak questioned

_"_NO!" Kendall said, frustrated. He just wanted his husband to hold him and make everything better.

"My mom won't talk about the Knights either! Dak you know the story, they hid our letter from each other and when you guys moved back, we put two and two together!" James said.

"Yeah, you two were the real Romeo and Juliet."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kendall and James yelled in unison! They didn't like being called Romeo and Juliet; they saw it as bad luck. Those two idiots died. They were not going to make the same mistake they did.

"Well, baby brother, it's not that far off. James do you ever wonder why your dad left all those years ago?" Dak said as he sighed. 'It's time they know.' He thought to himself

"Mom said he was with a-a…what are you getting at Dak?"

"You said your love would survive anything. This is going to be a real test. You two are already married…This is going to be your first test as one. Do you guys really want to know?" Dak asked.

"Yes." They said in Unison.

**Line Break**

_Flash back_

_"I love you." James said, without thinking. _

_Kendall stopped crying and looked up at James, his eyes wide open, his mouth open in awe. His emerald eyes blown wide black with sadness. Kendall looked at James, his eyes roaming James' entire face. _

_"I love you too." Kendall whispered. He went back for a hug and James recuperated from his angst feelings of abandonment. _

_"Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall." This time it was James' turn to chant Kendall's name and that's what he did._

_Kendall held his head up and looked back at James and smashed their lips together, in bruising agony, but to them it was like the magic coming back into their lives. A spark of insanity and clarity at the same time. It was what they needed It was all they needed._

_James walked up to his bedroom, stilling carrying Kendall. He got to his room and gently closed the door. He pushed Kendall against the door and continued to kiss him harder, sucking and pecking, everything he had seen in those cheesy romance movies. Kendall started kissing James's face, placing chaste kisses on his cheeks, jaws and neck._

_"Mmm…Kenny…" James moaned._

_"Hmm…" Kendall said, while sucking a hickey onto James's collar bone. After biting James skin and licking the wound a few times, Kendall left the skin with a pop to look at the work he had accomplished. He smiled at himself. He finally got his Jamie back. Finally. _

_"Ken…" James moaned._

_"Jay Jay…"Kendall called in his cutest baby voice._

_"Hmm?" _

_"Will you be my boyfriend?"_

_James let out a chuckle. Two hours ago, he was shouting at the blonde and now the cute blonde had just given him a hickey and was staring at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world. "You don't even have to ask." James replied._

_Kendall's smile widened and he continued to kiss his boyfriend with great intensity. _

* * *

_For those of you who wanted a bit more M rated content, please be patient, it takes time to come up with good smut, but stay tuned for next time because, I hope this gets better!_

_Please review!_

_Love you guys_

_Susuki_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! **

**I am soo sooo soooo sorry I haven't updated recently. I went on vacation, which pretty much means that I was in a hospital...mu aunt had to do a surgery and we were there for moral support:') She's better now.**

**Well, here's the long waited chapter and I promise, I will start updating my other stories and there's a story I'm writing right now that I really want to publish and I really like it :)**

**LoveSparkle-hope you like this chapter :)**

**AkireAlev- I hope this chapter is okay...I hope you like it**

**child who is cool: Thank you :)**

**Kameslover3- you know I was thinking of making it a forbidden roomance between half-siblings...but I already wrote one about step siblings... hope you like their reactions!**

**The Weasley Way - thank you :)**

**itsallguchicauseyolo - tell me what you think about the test? And R+J is just to depressing for me...**

**Doomedphsyx2030- I hope yo are still excited to see this **

**OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS- thank you for the review :) It really means a lot to me that you reviewed. I love your stories :) and Good guess. I hope this is what you have been waiting for :)**

**XxxAnimaniacxxX- hahahaha. I know, I've read your stories :) I love cute nick names. Always have and always will**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kendall was pressed against the wall by James; his eyes were closed and were receiving open mouthed kisses from his husband. He loved how James' lips teased his own with every move, how his tongue sneaked outside to stroke Kendall's eager mouth and how his teeth managed to trap Kendall's lower lip before he could even process what he was doing; but most of all, Kendall loved how James never let go of him. He loved how needy the both of them became when they did this. He loved the feeling of James grasping his ass and moaning Kendall's name against their lips.

James loved how Kendall fulfilled his every whim; he loved how the blonde would do anything for him. He loved how he would do anything for his blonde and he loved how much they loved each other.

"James…" Kendall breathed moving his legs until they were circling James' hips, while slowly rubbing their crotches together. Kendall threw his head back, taking a deep breath as soon as James' hot lips connected with the sensitive skin on his neck. "Oh Jamie…"

James sucked on Kendall's neck, marking his neck while biting the rich creamy flesh. "Look at me love" he whispered against Kendall's neck. Kendall blinked, not noticing that he had closed his eyes, drowning in ecstasy. He bent his head forward, listening to James, searching for his hazel eyes, wanting nothing more than to bask in the glory of James' gaze.

James did the same, reluctantly leaving the rich skin to be replaced with the hot gaze of his husband. Instantly, James was mesmerised; they were shining, the green mixing with gold, and completely focused on James. He felt his breath hitch knowing that they had never looked more beautiful. Kendall groaned pulling his face to James', desperately trying to let him know how absolutely blissful he was.

James carried Kendall to the bed. This would be the first time they shared a bed as husband and wife and after a prolonged wait, they were finally going start their honeymoon!

James gently, well gently roughly threw Kendall on the bed, then getting above the blonde, looking at him with lustful eyes. James went down to kiss his husbands lips, tugging on to Kendall's skin as he moved down to his neck and leaving his husband withering in pleasure. He took off Kendall's shirt and continued to bruise the fair kiss with his lips.

"Oh Jamie…" Kendall couldn't wait anymore. He needed James and he wanted James. He reached his hands to James' buckle and started fumbling with it, as fast as he could.

"Calm down" James chuckled closing his hands over Kendall's "There´s no hurry" he purred moving a step back. Kendall raised an eyebrow hating how James found Kendall's eagerness a little fascinating. He just loved teasing Kendall in bed! James dropped back down on top of Kendall and applied his lips to Kendall nipple, sucking it harshly.

"Jamie!" Kendall yelped. Kendall's hands moved to cradle James' head, pushing the older further down on his chest. James smirked and bit on Kendall's reddened nipples, with teasing the other one with his fingers. "James!" Kendall yelled as a surge of pleasure went down his spine. "James. James. Please. Baby please." Kendall begged. James continued to suck even harsher, while grinding his erection with his husband's.

James let go of Kendall nipple with a pop and looked down lovingly at his husband. Kendall was hoping that now they'd get to the fun part, but James moved to Kendall's other nipple and continued to harshly stain Kendall's pink nipples scarlet. "Ah! Jamie…Baby…Oh! So good!" He said, bending his back, above the bed, drowning in the sensation of James' tongue. Finally, when James thought he had stained Kendall's nipple enough he looked back up at the panting blonde.

"What do you want me to do Kenny Cat?" He purred.

Kendall moved his hands down to James' buckle again and this time successfully got it open. "Strip." Kendall demanded, with a sultry smile.

"Whatever you want." James said and kneeled on his keens and took off his shirt, exposing his muscular to Kendall. Kendall's mouth watered at the sight of his husband so…so…so hot and perfect.

"Jamie…" Kendall moaned throwing his hands all around James' body to finally end on James' crotch. He cupped his thick erection over the clothed jeans, his mouth and mind both working other to come up with all the fantasies he had yet to act upon.

James didn't make a move to rid himself of his pants, instead, he went back to Kendall's lips and kissed his with passion that they could only for each other. He bit on Kendall's lips while tugging his hair back, allowing his to access Kendall's neck then sucking onto Kendall's skin.

"URGH! Jamie please…I want you in me…" Kendall whimpered.

That was all James wanted to hear, in one swift motion he rid Kendall of his pants and then his own, looking down at his husband hardened length. He positioned himself between Kendall's thighs kissing inside the kiss and sucking hardly, enough to leave a mark. _That'll keep the bugs away. _He thought to himself. He then came face to face with Kendall's erection and kissed the tip smearing the leaking cum around Kendall's cock.

"Oh! Jamie!" Kendall said his legs spreading wider and his head pushing back into the pillow while his hands flew and tangled them in James' brunette hair. James groaned in pleasure and kissed the base of his hard length. James allowed himself a second to take in his boyfriend's beautiful body. Kendall raised a hand to him, beckoning him back in his arms. James took Kendall's hand, kissed the inside of his palm, and then leaned in to kiss his lips once more, supporting his weight on his own arms. Kendall groaned into the kiss, feeling both their reaction touch each other.

"I need to feel you, please, Jamie, please." Kendall whispered and James let his weight on his boyfriend's body. Slowly. But not completely.

"I love you Kenny." James whispered in Kendall's ear, electing a small shiver from the beautiful man under him. Kendall arched his back under James, searching for more flesh to flesh contact that James was not giving him.

"Jamie, take off your underwear, please… I need you, Jamie Pooh" Kendall said cutely and sultry. God the things he made James feel.

"I'm right here, Kenny. All yours, baby." James began kissing down Kendall's chest again, crawling his way back down Kendall's body. He wanted to be between Kendall's legs. He wasn't about to strip just yet…

"Jay…" Kendall groaned again.

James smiled moving just above Kendall's head but doing nothing, just letting another breath ghost over Kendall's overheated skin. Kendall groaned at the sight of James' big hazel eyes all filled with innocence as he hovered above his fiercely red aching cock. He felt a gentle touch over his ball sack and a rush of pleasure shot up into his brain, making him moan under his breath.

"Jay, please! Just… Jamie!…" Kendall's head fell back on the pillows as James placed his lips lightly on the top of Kendall's cock, his warm wet tongue barely teasing at his slit. "Baby, please…" Kendall fisted the sheets under him. James traced a warm line on the underside of Kendall's cock, making him writhe harder. He wanted James inside him and James wasn't co-operating! "Jamie, I swear, if you don't get in my now…"

James took pleasure seeing how Kendall was abandoning himself that way. "Yeah baby?" He asked sneakily.

Kendall groaned and flipped them over, so that he was straddling James. "Never threaten a lawyer." Kendall said through gritted teeth. He took two of his fingers to his mouth and coated them with large amounts of saliva, showing James how his tongue moved and how he would do James in his own mouth. Kendall's tongue flipped over his two fingers and licked them nice and wet. He spread his legs, sitting on James' stomach, exposing James' to his red heat. "Now Jamie, this is what you should have done…" Kendall said panting.

He pushed his two wet fingers into himself, stretching his nice and wide for James to see. He gave James the pleasure of hearing him moan with quiet pleas of ecstasy. "Jay…baby." Kendall moaned and started fucking himself on his fingers. Kendall bounced on top of his fingers which were directly under James' hard length. James spread Kendall's legs wider, watching the younger boy fuck himself. Then Kendall stopped fucking, locking his eyes with James and then slumped down for a messy kiss, moaning James' name.

Kendall's breathing hitched, telling James that he had found his prostate. Kendall stopped thrusting on his fingers and then roughly moved to the foot of the bed, dragging James' underwear with him and swiftly removing the offending piece of fabric. Then he situated himself before James' great length, which he really needed, _needed, _inside him. He took James in as deep as he could, using his tongue and hand to cover the base of James' cock. James made another delicious sound and Kendall began to move his head up and down his length, moaning at the pleasure of James' taste on his tongue. James bucked up a little when he did. Kendall kneaded his thighs to keep him still and James' mewled and fisted his hair, pulling him off his aching cock, bringing him up to his lips, kissing him until both their lips were raw and painful.

"Jay, please! I need you." Kendall begged, panting above James.

"I got you, love." James whispered.

James switched their position like a simple hand trick and cradled Kendall back onto the bed. He positioned himself between Kendall's legs and pushed into the wall circle of heat. James crawled on top of Kendall and plunged inside of his boyfriend in one single move. Kendall moaned from finally feeling filled and complete. He didn't wait – he couldn't wait – he began moving his hips up. James got the point and began moving – slowly – inside of him, kissing him hard. Kendall wrapped his legs around James' waist, pulling him closer than close.

"Jay… I… mhmmm…"

"Mine…"

"Yours."

James began moving faster, harder, deeper. Kendall let out a deep groan and James repeated his movement knowing he'd hit that special point inside of Kendall. His hand wrapped around Kendall's cock, moving in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, God! Feels so good…" Kendall moaned his pleasure, his sounds no louder than a whisper. Suddenly the urgency inside of Kendall melted away as he found his patience. He pulled James down onto him and kissed every single inch of James' body which he could reach. James let out a delicious little sound as Kendall slowly tugged his hair, making James' moan even louder.

Kendall looked up and met James' hazel lust filled eyes and smiled widely. James tried to pull him up and kiss him, but Kendall had other ideas. He swapped their position again, this time holding James' hands above his head.

"Kenny." James stuttered in surprise.

Kendall bounced on James' dick, exposing himself to his older husband. James groaned at the sight of Kendall with his hair pointing in all direction, his beautiful emerald every shinning with over anticipated lust. His beautiful creamy body filled with love bites and his delicious nipples reddened with every suck. James managed to free one of his hands without Kendall protesting and helped pump Kendall's aching erection.

"Come for me… Kenny." James panted.

"Ah..Jamie…You feel so good baby."

"Yeah? You like that?" James asked and involuntarily bucked up his hips, hitting Kendall's prostate dead on.

"AHHHH!" Kednall yelled at the pleasure.

James smirked and repeated the move, but this time faster and harder, making Kendall see stars.

Kendall felt James' every thrust into his prostate. He felt every tug on his cock. He felt James' hot breath. Their chests gliding together, slick with sweat making his sensitive nipples painfully hard, deliciously hard. His balls began to squeeze up into his body and Kendall felt the exact second when he fell over the edge of ecstasy while James slammed extra hard inside of him. He cried out James' name, coming hard, arching his back, panting like there was no air left in the room.

"Jay! J-Jay! I-I-Jay! I'm..I'm CUMMING!" Kendall yelled as his orgasm exploded through his body and made the walls of his muscle clench on to his husband's member for dear life.

James felt Kendall come, his cock being squeezed securely inside of his husband. It didn't take long for James to follow Kendall and came hard, buried deep inside of him, shaking from every single joint in his body; he fell limp under Kendall with Kendall dropping himself on James' sweaty body.

"I love you, James." Kendall whispered once he found his voice once again.

James brushed away the sweaty locks of Kendall's hair, which were sticking on to his forehead and kissed the newly exposed skin. "I love you too." He spoke. Both of James' arms wrapped themselves around Kendall's smaller body and held him close. James was still deeply buried inside Kendall, but didn't think much of it. They had finally made love as husbands. "I finally have my husband in bed."James said laughing a little.

"Finally." Kendall repeated. "That was amazing." Kendall said. Tracing his fingers over James' abs. "The best ever." He complimented.

"And we are going to spend the rest of our lives trying to top it." James said, lovingly.

"No matter what, you're sticking by me, right?" Kendall asked in a worried tone, looking up at his husband.

James saw the urgency and the sacredness in his husbands' eyes and held his tighter. "Don't' ever doubt it." He said and kissed Kendall of the lips. Kendall kissed back with a firing intensity, rendering James' speechless. The let go of each other's lips and stayed in that position for a while.

James' eyes started to get heavy as did Kendall's and they soon fell asleep in each other's embrace, waiting to deal with the issues of the past at a later date.

**Line Break**

The sun was peering in through the hotel window, casting its invading rays into Kendall and James' room. Kendall was the first to steer awake, moving his sore limbs and opening his eyes to the new day. He found himself in the embrace of his husband, spooning him from behind, snoring slightly into Kendall's hair. Kendall chuckled. This was the first time they had spent a whole night together in years. Kendall saw James' hands and entwined their fingers together, tracing along the curves and creases of James' hands.

Kendall's thoughts wondered to the events that took pace yesterday…

_Flash back_

_Dak was staring at the both of them, He had sighed at least a dozen times, he seemed nervous and put together at the same time._

_"James…" he started. "Look, you know that I'm at least eight years older than Kendall…"_

_"Dak Stop beating around the bush and tell us!"_

_Dak sighed again. "I'm your half-brother." _

_Both Kendall's and James' eyes scrunched up in confusion…_

_"Look…Mom and Brooke…they weren't always like this. There was time when they were best friends. They actually started their own cosmetics company together and then broke up the year we decided to move… Kendall do you know how old mom is?" Dak asked with a sad smile_

_"Um…She said she had me when she was thirty and I', twenty-six now….so fifty-six?" Kendall calculated._

_"Does she look fifty six?"_

_"My mom's about to turn fifty, why?" James asked in curiosity._

_"You guys were born the same year…our mothers are the same age…" Dak explained to the boys_

_"Than that means that she had you when she was sixteen!" Kendall all but yelled._

_"Fifteen. She had me at fifteen."_

_"Dak, just tell us please." James begged_

_"Jack Diamond was a few years older than our mothers. He was never the type to stick to one person. Mom fell in love with him when she was fourteen, by fifteen she gave birth to me and Jack was there for a few years and then took off. Mom and Brook were best friends and Brooke supported her through the whole ordeal. That's actually when they started their company…it was called Diamond and Knight's Cosmetics._

_Then, when I was seven he came back and begged mom to forgive him… Mom did, but she didn't take him back. Then she found out that he was seeing Brooke…She didn't' know that Jack was trying to win mom back, but Brooke fell in love. According to what I know, Jack tried to make our mom jealous by dating Brooke, and I think Brooke knew…That's…when mom and Brooke got pregnant…" Dak said_

_Both boys were holding on to each other's hands…'No." they both thought. 'No."_

_End Flash back_

James stirred awake by Kendall tracing his hands. He smiled pressing his lips again Kendall's shoulder. Kendall turned around and lovingly smiled at him.

"G'morning." James said, his lips still pressed against Kendall's bear shoulder.

"Morning, Jamie Pooh." He said

"See sleeping together over night isn't so bad." James said playfully, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Kendall rolled his eyes and turned his body so that he was face to face with James. "Well, since we are married, we should start sleeping overnight more often." He said, while his hands went behind James neck to pull him in.

"What about…"

"Work? Keeping up the act? I don't care. We are us. We should do what we want and we're 26, they can't control us." Kendall said. "I'm sick of not being together. I'm sick of sneaking around and I'm sick of trying to please them." He whispered, looking down.

James sighed and kissed Kendall's forehead. "I know babe, I know."

"I want to live with you, James." Kendall said

"I can't live without you." James said easily.

"You cheesy goofball." Kendall said, pushing himself against James. "I'm can't believe I'm married to you." He said dreamily.

"I can't believe you said yes." James said truthfully, stroking Kendall's hair.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kendall defended, looking up into James' big hazel eyes.

"Well, Kenny, you love your mom and… well, you've never purposefully done anything that could hurt her and… with this weird, fucked up family feud I didn't think I'd actually get my man." James said, holding Kendall just that little bit tighter.

"Well, guess you need to reanalyse me." Kendall said, bringing their lips together. "I love my mom, but you are the love of my life, you doof!" Kendall said giving James a semi hard smack on the head.

"Ow!" James said jumping a little.

"That's for doubting I'd want to marry you." Kendall said with a smirk. Then he grabbed James's face and pulled him to their lips met in a sensational kiss, with dances of the tongue. He let go with a pop, leaving James wide eyes and lustful. "And that's for asking me to marry you." He said.

"If that's my reward, I should ask you to marry me more often." James aid, panting.

Kendall shook his head and grinned wide. "Sorry, I only planned on marrying once."

_Flash back_

_"Mom was seeing someone else at that time…It was Kendall's dad…"_

_"Oh thank GOD!" Said James and Kendall in unison. Dak smiled at the two of them. If they truly weren't meant to be together, their mothers would have told them from the beginning, but they could only keep the two apart for so long. They truly were soul mates, in secret. _

_"Well, this time, Jack thought he should do things right and married Brooke." Dak explained._

_"But a cheater's always a cheater." James sighed. He ran his hands through his hands, but kept Kendall close. _

_"Yeah…" Dak whispered._

_"Well, then when mom found out Brooke was pregnant and was going to marry Jack…mom tried to be happy for her and said that they tried to stay friends and business partners." _

_"Then why did we move!" Kendall said all of a sudden. _

_"Jack was philandering again, Brooke thought it was with mom, and she didn't believe her when she said it wasn't, mom was hurt and Brooke bought out her share of the company."_

_"So mom moved?! What about my dad?" Kendall asked._

_"You know what happened to him! Brooke thought mom was lonely and she was having an affair with Jack!" Dak snapped._

_When Kendall was three, his father had passed away in a car accident, it was a drunk driver and it was enough for Kendall to never want to go near alcohol ever. _

_"Mom was hurt, her best friend didn't believe her and they severed all connections with each other and mom moved us to California to live with Uncle Gustavo." Dak said. Gustavo was their mother's brother and he was a great uncle…when he wasn't screaming or worrying. He was the reason why Dak wanted to follow acting and not business. _

_"Why did we come back then?" Kendall asked, confused that he was missing something._

_"It was easier to build a business from your hometown instead of expensive California." Dak said, looking at Kendall with an unimpressed expression. His brother should have known that. "And your constant nagging about seeing 'old friends' again, swayed mom a bit." Dak said with a smirk._

_Kendall blushed and James chuckled. _

_"I'm guessing that mom never apologized?" James asked._

_"Come on James, you know your mother. You know how stubborn she is and how unwilling she is to say that she was wrong. Mom's been waiting to hear that apology. Heck! Why do you think our mothers where best friends?! They're equally as stubborn. If Brooke doesn't apologize, mom isn't going to give her the time of day, which makes Brooke pissed, which makes her work hard for her company, which makes mom pissed and she does the same. It's a never ending circle." Dak sighed._

_"How do you know all this?" James questioned._

_"Mom told me…I saw my birth certificate." Dak said._

_End Flash back_

"Kendall, I want our mothers to stop fighting" James said.

"So do I."

"We could try and talk to them."

"We could come out to them first" Kendall suggested. They needed to tell their mothers about their relationship first.

"I guess that's our first priority." James agreed.

"So as soon as we get back to Minnesota, we tell them." Kendall said, his head resting on James' chest.

"Yeah. But before that…wanna have some shower fun?" He said waggling his eyes brows suggestively.

Kendall chuckled. "You goofball."

James jumped out of bed and stretched his hand out for Kendall to follow. Kendall did and sat up. He winced as his sat, as a sharp jolt of sting ran up Kendall spine. Kendall whimpered and immediately James fell into worry mode.

"What's wrong Kenny cat?" James asked in his sweet loving voice.

"Hurts." Kendall said, whimpering again.

James had a guilty expression on and his face fell. "I'm sorry. I guess we went at it a little hard."

"Don't apologize about the best I've ever had!" Kendall said, forcing himself to get off the bed, while holding on to James' for support.

"Baby, you should rest." James urged.

"Don't wanna." Kendall said his legs wobbling as he tried to take a step closer to James. James knew that there was no winning with his blonde, he was a lawyer after all and from experience, he knew to just give Kendall what he wanted.

He saw Kendall struggling to take another step, so James swooped down and lifted Kendall up, bridal style.

"Woah!" Kendall said, surprised. Then he giggled.

"Better?" James asked, smiling at Kendall.

"Awe baby, weren't you supposed to carry me out of the church like this?" Kendall teased.

"I guess I was, never mind, I'll just carry you like this for the rest of my life." James said determined.

"Rest of _our _lives, Jamie Pooh."

"Yeah, Love." James agreed.

**Line Break**

The flight back to Minnesota was long and slightly painful for Kendall and worrisome for James. James was worried about Kendall's body and what they'd tell their mothers and at the same time he was plotting his father's murder. Kendall was coming up with a strategy to get the two women together and at least try and get them to speak to each other. So far, he had nothing.

Kendall rested his head on James' shoulder and they were holding hands, he felt so blissful and he hoped that the honeymoon phase of their relationship always lingered. Ever since they got married, it was like everything they did, felt like the first time, which could be a reason why he was so sore…

"They'd come to a board or directors meeting, we can set up a fake one." James suggested.

"Where?"

"Pick a hotel and a room, which can only be opened with an electronic key. We need to keep them together as long as possible, until they talk."

"We might be there for a few weeks." Kendall reminded.

"We'll clear our schedules." James suggested.

Kendall sighed. "I hope this works."

"Me too. I don't like hiding anymore and we are actually like Romeo and Juliet…" James said quietly.

"I know…we aren't stupid teenagers and if we needed to talk, we have our phones and do you see a priest named Lorenzo here?" Kendall retorted.

James laughed and kissed Kendall's cheek. "You've actually thought about it, haven't you?"

"The days when I don't see you…I get anxious and every minute we don't talk, I have a mini panic attack." Kendall admitted in a quiet voice.

James caressed his husband's arm and wrapped the one Kendall was resting on around him. "I'm not going anywhere, love. It's me and you, remember?"

"Yeah." Kendall said, snuggling into James and letting the heaviness of his eye lids drop.

**Line break.**

The two married men made their way through the plane to baggage claim and got their baggage. The started to head towards customs, hand in hand, not a care in the world of who would see or who would take a picture. After Kendall had fallen asleep again, James had dragged his body out of bed and carried him, bridal style into the shower, where the two enjoyed the company of the other as they let their hands freely roam across each other's body. They were always together in secret, but in marriage they saw that the other belonged to them and it dawned upon them that now they were able to touch each other as freely as they would like and why not start in the shower where you get to see your husband in all his naked glory.

Then James booked the next plane back to Minneapolis and now they were making their way out of the airport, waiting for the long drive home.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kendall asked as they exited the airport. He knew they were going home, but where was home now? Was it his place or Kendall's place or where they going to get another place…then what would happen to their old place?

"Stop thinking so hard." James said looking at the expression the Kendall made, which he found very cute and felt his heart strings being tugged on that this blonde vixen was all his, yeah he was possessive, sue him, but his husband's a lawyer, so don't say I didn't warn you. "Do you want to go to my place or yours?" James asked, letting his husband made the decision, because truthfully, his home was where Kendall was.

Kendall made his famous thinking face, putting his finger on his lips and pouting and everything, the same thing he'd been doing ever since James cold remember. James leaned in and kissed Kendall's pouty lips, getting Kendall to change into a blossoming shade of red. Kendall's grip on James' hand tightened and he breathed a sigh of relief when James continued to deepened the kiss.

"Yours…" Kendall whispered though the kiss. James reluctantly let go of Kendall's succulent lips and smiled deeply into his jade orbs. James eye sparkled at the tough of him being able to wake up next to Kendall in the morning or seeing Kendall home. Their home. James bent down for another quick kiss and then, with his hands still in Kendall's he walked them over to where he'd parked his car before leaving for Vegas and drove home. _Finally_

**Line Break**

"I can't believe you got married!" said Katie. As soon as James and Kendall had walked into James' pent house suit, they were greeted with the aroma of food, which they were craving for, upon the smell of it; neither of them realized just how hungry they were. Katie, being the lovely baby sister, she was had brought Chinese. James had called her, telling her that he was back and that they were going to his place, Katie had a spare key and said she'd be there with food and right now, she was watching the two boys eat while she blasted her utter fury at the two boys.

"I mean seriously! After all these years of lying, sneaking around, charades and not to mention the one time I burnt my hair because of you! You decide to get married!" Katie said, looking over at her brother and then at Kendall, his eyes bulging out. Even though she seemed mad, she was wearing a smile, which told her brother and her new brother in law that she was actually, in fact thrilled about the marriage. "And you!" Katie said pointing at Kendall. "You agreed to go to VEGAS! WITHOUT ME!" She yelled. Katie had always wanted to see the two of them get married, she never believed in true love, after everything her dad had put her though, she was sure that marriage was not her cup of tea, but she saw the love the two boys had for each other and the extreme lengths they were willing to go to be with other, so she was damn well pissed that she missed the chance to see one couple she looked up to get married. She had grown into a fine woman, with a body of a model. She held the Diamond genes in her and was flawless in every way. Her chestnut hair fell until midway to the back of her shoulders and like her brother, she always seemed to have a twinge of natural blush.

"Um…we're so-rry?" Kendall tried, shrugging his shoulders and scrunching up his nose and lips, in attempts to make Katie happy again.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it, Kendall! I thought we were family, except of the minor family feud and the sneaking around…I thought I was just like a baby sister to you." Katie said, as she pouted and brought her hands up to her face, in attempts to fake cry her way into getting a favour from the boys. She also inherited Brooke Diamonds' ruthless business skills.

James sighed "Katie, I've seen you do that move enough times to know that you want something…"

Katie stopped her acting and then turned to the couple. She let out a sigh. "I don't need anything, just wanted to make you two feel bad for not inviting me." She said, hmfping her head in the other direction.

"Yeah, well not gonna happen. I'm on cloud nine, right now." Kendall said.

James smiled at his husband and used his greasy lips to peck Kendall's check. Kendall ewwed at it, but didn't pull away, instead he took a big bite of his Shang Hai noodles, getting some sauce on his lips and in a flash kissed James on his cheeks, getting petrified shrill from James. Kendall smiled into the kiss and continued to smother his face with greasy sauce.

Katie laughed at the two of them, even after all the power the possessed, they were still the same teenage boys who she helped sneaked around. She sighed and remembered the important reason for her being there. "In all honesty, I'm happy for you guys. You guys deserve each other." She said.

"Thank you baby sister." Kendall said.

"Yeah. Thanks baby sis." James followed.

Katie sighed and looked up at her brothers. "James…there's something I need to tell you…"

"We have something to tell you too, it's about the fight between mom and Jennifer."

Katie sighed again. "James…This is important…he's back."

* * *

**So, please review and let me know what yo think :)**

**I know I'm really bad at the smut, so I was wondering if any of you out there are willing to help me with my smut scenes? pLease tell me and the help would be nice, I take like 2000 days to right one scene :)**

**Thank you for all the support **

**Love Susuki**


End file.
